Between the Pages
by SpeakNow143
Summary: Kylie finds a book called Born at Midnight on her doorstep and now her and the gang read the book together and learn all of the secrets and struggles that Kylie went through on their path down memory lane! (Rated T for language)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own shadow falls:(_

**Kylie's**** P.O.V.**

I was wondering around our living area something was off I just couldn't name it. The floors creaked beneath my feet but I didn't worry. Miranda was a heavy sleeper and Della had grown used to my pacing my latest bad habit. I wish something exciting would happen anything or whatever was worrying me would just jump out at me so I could face it. I wasn't the same girl I was when I first got here. I was better I liked myself more. I wonder what would have happened to me had I never gone to that stupid party. I wouldn't be who I wanted to be however at the time I was completely content with who I was. Not anymore! Then I heard a knock on the door. I opened it only to find a box with a sticky note on it _"Read this with your friends there are things they need to understand" -Red. _Okay that's weird Red died and how did he know what I called him? I raced to my room. "Della, Miranda call a group meeting I think I found something important!" I say as my voice echo's through our cabin.

"Hell, Kylie I thought I told you to stop waking me up before 6!" I heard Miranda whine from the room next door. I am sure as soon as she finds out what it's about she will be more awake then even the usual peppy Miranda. Miranda with her funky hair I used to think it made her weird not anymore now I couldn't picture Miranda being herslf without it. That was a big part of me that changed I was certainly less judgemental.

"Please tell me I get to kick some serious ass, because I can't see any other logical reason as to why you would wake me up so flipping early!" Della said. I can't help but laugh at my friends comments. Della somehow could always make me want to laugh without even trying.

"I will tell you when you have everyone here in my room!" I said. I know it is mean to not tell them but they are going to have to practice patience.

"I don't think the whole camp will fit in your room," Della says from my door way already fully dressed in dark jeans and a t-shirt.

"I don't want the whole camp just the people I care about," I said with a smile.

"Well you woke up the whole freaking camp so to late now!" Miranda says from our doorway in her pajamas. She has serious bed head Miranda is so not a morning person.

_15 Minutes Later_

I looked around the circle of us seated in my room. Usually we would do something like this in Holidays office but not today her office is in the center of the camp and there is to much of a risk of vamps and weres hearing us so too bad! The circle contained; Miranda, Perry, Della, Holiday, Burrnet, Derek, Lucas and myself. I took one final large breath before I addressed them all.

"Hello, I have found a book I think you will all find very interesting I only invited us because it affects mainly us. Jenny, Helen and Jonathan are not a huge part of the book nor dose it affect them so I invited only us," I started calmly as I could.

"Can you please get on with it?" Perry said impatiently. I decided I would read the back cover first and then the book.

"Just listen, **_Don't miss this spectacular new series that will steal your heart and haunt your dreams, Welcome to Shadow Falls camp, nestled deep in the woods of a town called Fallen…"_**

"So it's some teen romance book get over it, who knew you were such a book worm," Perry said. Typical Perry. He would think that it was just some book.

"Did you not hear the name of the town?" Holiday asked. She picked up on that fast but what else could you expect from Holiday? Holiday who was like an older sister to me I could tell here anything. She was the one I turned to when I couldn't turn to anyone else.

"So what it is just a coincidence?" Perry said ignorantly.

"Shut up and listen Perry!" Della said. I smiled at her appreciatively and she returned the favor.

**"One night Kylie Galen finds herself at the wrong party, with the wrong people, and it changes her life forever."** I start until I am yet again rudely interrupted.

Thank you I couldn't tell," Della said sarcastically.

"Shut it vamp!" Miranda said.

"Both of you cut it out what I want to know is what party?" Holiday said voice sharp and in charge. "Please continue Kylie."

"As I was saying **Her mother ships her off to Shadow Falls—a camp for troubled teens, and within hours of arriving, it becomes painfully clear that her fellow campers aren't just "troubled." **

"That's an understatement," Derek said smiling.

"Oh! This was the mistake you made that convinced your mom to send you here," Holiday said as if it all made sense to her now.

"**Here at Shadow Falls, vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters, witches and fairies train side by side—learning to harness their powers, control their magic and live in the normal world."**

"Everybody noticed how Vampires came first right?" Della asked. She then leaned over to high five Burrnet.

"Kylie can you please continue reading," Lucas said.

"He's just upset that he came second," Della mumbled.

**"Kylie's never felt normal, but surely she doesn't belong here with a bunch of paranormal freaks either. **

"That is just hurtful!" Perry mocked.

"Are you going to stop me after every sentence?" I asked and was answered with silence. "Thank you."

**"Or does she? They insist Kylie is one of them, and that she was brought here for a reason. As if life wasn't complicated enough, enter Derek and Lucas. Derek's a half-fae who's determined to be her boyfriend,"**

Lucas growled but I ignored it and then continued reading.

**"and Lucas is a smokin' hot werewolf with whom Kylie shares a secret past."**

"So I'm smokin'" Lucas teased me and I laughed.

"What do you mean share a secret past?" Miranda asked confused. We both just shook our heads and smiled at each other.

"**Both Derek and Lucas couldn't be more different, but they both have a powerful hold on her heart." **

"Okay we have to read this book!" Miranda said enthusiastically okay maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

**"Even though Kylie feels deeply uncertain about everything, one thing is becoming painfully clear—Shadow Falls is exactly where she belongs…"**

_0.0_

_I will update soon as possible I will switch point of views so tell me who you want to hear from next! Some reviews would be nice, I love you for reading see you later!_

_-Gray_


	2. Reading Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Shadow Falls but a girl can dream right?_

**Kylie's P.O.V.**

Holiday opened the book slowly took a deep breath and then began to read.

**"Chapter One**

**"This isn't funny!" her father yelled."**

"What isn't funny?" Perry asked. Uh-Oh I know where this book is starting although that shouldn't be surprising since it is my point of view this moment in my life makes me want to laugh and cry at the same time, for this was the beginning of the end of life as I had once known it.

"Why don't you shut up and listen so that we can find out? Della asked.

**"No, it wasn't, Kylie Galen thought as she leaned into the refrigerator to find something to drink. In fact, it was so not funny she wished she could crawl in beside the mustard and moldy hot dogs, shut the door, and not hear the angry voices spewing from the living room. **Crawl inside mustard and moldy hot dogs? What are you thinking?" Holiday asked.

"Like you haven't had questionable thoughts cross your mind before?" I muttered as I tucked my head into Lucas' shoulder to prevent them from seeing my blush and Lucas's arm instinctively wrapped around me.

**"Her parents were at it again.**

**Not that it would go on much longer, she thought as the mist of the fridge seeped out the door.**

**Today was the day."**

"What the heck dose she mean the day?" Perry asked.

"Shut up Perry I am serious you are just being plain annoying!" Burrnet replied.

**Kylie's throat tightened. She swallowed a lump of raw emotion and refused to cry.**

**Today had to be the suckiest **that isn't a word dear **day of her life. And she'd had some pretty sucky days lately, too. Acquiring a stalker, Trey breaking up with her,"**

"**and her parents announcing their divorce—yup, sucky pretty much covered it. It was no wonder her night terrors had returned full force."**

"What do you mean night terrors?" Derek asked. I simply shook my head to indicate that now really wasn't a good time he would find out soon enough anyway.

"Their night mares just worse and way louder," Miranda said simply. I laughed at the louder comment.

**"What have you done with my underwear?" Her father's growl spil ed into the kitchen, snuck under the refrigerator door, and bounced around the hot dogs."**

"His underwear?" Lucas said confused.

"You heard the book wolfy,"Della said and then she rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me that," Lucas said. Which was stupid on his part if you tell Della what annoys you she will purposely do so.

"Why not Wolfy?" Della said. I knew it!

**His underwear? Kylie pressed a cold diet soda can to her forehead.**

"They even think like a couple!" Miranda said. I just shook my head.

**"Why would I do anything with your underwear?" her mother asked in her oh-so-nonchalant voice. That was her mom alright, nonchalant. Cold as ice.**

**Kylie's gaze shot out the kitchen window to the patio where she'd seen her mom earlier. There, a pair of her dad's tighty-whities dangled half out of the smoldering grill."**

Everyone in the circle burst out laughing myself included. It may not have been funny then but now I couldn't stop. Funny how time changes our point of views isn't it.

"I like your mom," Perry said trying to control his laughter.

**"Just great. Her mother had barbecued her father's shorts. That's it. Kylie was never eating anything cooked on that grill again. **I couldn't say I blamed you on that one," Holiday said interrupting herself again.

**"Fighting tears, she shoved the diet soda back on the rack, shut the fridge, and moved into the doorway. Maybe if they saw her, they'd stop acting like juveniles and let her be the kid again. **Oh honey I am sure they didn't mean for you to feel that way," Holiday said comfortingly.

"I know that now but at the time it had really hurt," I admitted not only to my friends but to myself.

**"Her dad stood in the middle of the room, a pair of underwear clutched in his fist. Her mom sat on the sofa, calmly sipping hot tea.**

**"You need psychological help," her father yelled at her mom.**

**Two points for her dad, Kylie thought. Her mom did need help. So why was Kylie the one who had to sit on a shrink's sofa two days a week?**

**Why was her dad—the man everyone swore Kylie had wrapped around her little finger—going to move out today and leave her behind?**

**She didn't blame her dad for wanting to leave her mom, aka the Ice Queen. But why wasn't he taking Kylie with him? Another lump rose in her throat."**

"That is a good question," Burrnet said.

"You will find your answer soon enough," I said.

**"Dad swung around and saw her, then shot back into the bedroom, obviously to pack the rest of his things—minus his underwear, which at this moment sent up smoke signals from the backyard grill.**

**Kylie stood there, staring at her mom, who sat reading over work files as if it were any other day.**

**The framed photographs of Kylie and her father that hung over the sofa caught her attention and tears stung her eyes. The pictures had been taken on their annual father and daughter trips.**

**"You've got to do something," Kylie pleaded.**

**"Do what?" her mom asked.**

**"Change his mind. Tell him you're sorry you grilled his shorts." That you're sorry you've got ice water running through your veins. "I don't give a flip what you do, just don't let him go."**

**"You don't understand." And just like that, her mom, void of any emotion, shifted her attention back to her papers.**

**Right then, her dad, suitcase in his hand, shot through the living room. Kylie went after him and followed him out the door into Houston's stifling afternoon heat."**

"Now he would never be able to get away since you have super speed," Miranda tried to lighten the mood things had grown awquard no one wanting to interrupt book me as if they were worried it would affect me or upset current me.

**""Take me with you," she begged, not caring if he saw her tears. Maybe the tears would help. There'd been a time when crying got her whatever she wanted from him. "I don't eat much," she sniffled, giving humor a shot."**

"You say that as if your some anorectic," Della commented and we all laughed even though I could feel tears threatening to come forward as I remembered my desperation at the time. The laughs though as they chorused together were still a little off as if everyone were on edge.

**"He shook his head but, unlike her mom, at least he had emotion in his eyes. "You don't understand."**

**You don't understand. "Why do y'all always say that? I'm sixteen years old. If I don't understand, then explain it to me. Tell me the big secret and get it over with.""**

"I'm cheating on your mom," I whispered.

Lucas jumped. "Wait you are what?" he asked and I laughed genuinely this time and so did Della since she could hear me.

"Not me that was what I 'didn't understand'" I said and then he laughed to I could see the relief on his faced as he pulled me to sit on his lap.

**"He stared down at his feet as if this were a test and he'd penned the answers on the toes of his shoes. Sighing, he looked up. "Your mom … she needs you."**

**"Needs me? Are you kidding? She doesn't even want me." And neither do you. The realization caused Kylie's breath to catch in her lungs. He really didn't want her."**

"No he was too cowardly to admit the truth," Lucas whispered to me.

"Am I missing something?" Burrnet asked and Perry looked like he agreed.

**"She wiped a tear from her cheek and that's when she saw him again. Not her dad, but Soldier Dude, aka her very own stalker."**

"Who?" Burrnet asked.

"My first ghost," I said calmly.

"OH shit! It never occurred to me that your point of view would include your ghosts," Miranda said and then shivered as if she were in an ice box.

**Standing across the street, he wore the same army duds as before. He looked as if he'd just walked out of one of those Gulf War movies her mom loved. Only instead of shooting at things or being blown up, he stood frozen in one spot and stared right at Kylie with sad, yet very scary eyes.**

**She'd noticed him stalking her a few weeks ago. He'd never spoken to her and she hadn't spoken to him. But the day she pointed him out to her mom, and Mom hadn't seen him … well, that's when Kylie's world slid off its axis. Her mom thought she was making it up to get attention, or worse. With the worse being that Kylie was losing her grip on reality. Sure, the night terrors that had tormented her when she was a kid had returned, worse than ever. Her mom said the shrink could help her work through them, but how could she do that when Kylie didn't even remember them? She only knew they were bad.**

**Bad enough to have her wake up screaming.**

"Can't blame her for trying whenever you wake up like that you wake up our whole cabin and if that was happening nightly I would try anything to make you shut up," Della said sympathising with my mom who was in a book dose she not get how crazy she looks?

"You can say that twice," my other room mate agreed.

**"Kylie wanted to scream now. Wanted to scream for her dad to turn around and look—to prove that she hadn't lost her mind. At the very least, maybe if her dad actually saw her stalker, her parents would let her off from seeing the shrink. It wasn't fair.**

**But life wasn't fair, as her mom had reminded her more than once.**

**Nevertheless, when Kylie looked back, he was gone. Not Soldier Dude, but her dad. She turned toward the driveway and saw him shoving his suitcase in the backseat of his red convertible Mustang. Mom had never liked that car, but Dad loved it.**

**Kylie ran to the car. "I'll make Grandma talk to Mom. She'll fix…" No sooner had the words escaped Kylie's lips than she remembered the other major sucky event she'd had plopped into her life." **

"What?" Miranda asked confused.

**She couldn't run to Grandma to fix her problems anymore. Because Grandma was dead. Gone. The vision of Nana lying cold in the casket fil ed Kylie's head and another lump crawled up her throat.**

No one said anything Lucas just hugged her tighter to him. I was grateful it helped remind me that this was my new home.

**Her dad's expression morphed into parental concern, the same look that had landed Kylie at the shrink's office three weeks ago.**

**"I'm fine. I just forgot." Because remembering hurt too much. She felt a lone tear rol down her cheek.**

**Dad moved in and hugged her. The embrace lasted even longer than his usual hugs, but it ended too soon. How could she let him go? How could he leave her?**

**His arm dropped from around her and he physically set her back. "I'm just a phone cal away, Pumpkin."**

**Swiping at her tears, hating her watery weakness, she watched her dad's red convertible get smaller as it buzzed down the street. Wanting to be alone in her room, she started to run inside. Then she remembered and looked back across the street to see if Soldier Dude had pulled his usual disappearing act.**

"You make it sound like a Saturday night special magic trick," Perry said.

"Talking to ghosts is magic," I said trying my best to sound mysterious. Lucas looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Oh I know you envy my ability," I teased and then he made a face of mock horror even though I know he would still never want to share my 'talents'.

**Nope. He was stil there, staring, stalking. Scaring the bejeebies out of her and making her angry at the same time. He was the reason she had to see a shrink.**

**Then Mrs. Baker, her elderly neighbor, toddled out to get her mail. She smiled at Kylie but not once did the old librarian glance at Soldier Dude taking up residence on her front lawn, even when he stood less than two feet from her.**

**Weird.**

"Thank goodness for that do you want everyone to be able to see ghosts?" Derek asked.

"Oh you would love that," I said smiling at them remembering how much my 'gift' continued creep them all out I heard Holiday chuckle at that one I could only imagine the work that would have to be done to help everyone here at camp except having a gift like that.

**So weird it sent an unnatural chill tiptoeing down Kylie's spine, the same kind of chil Kylie had gotten at Nana's funeral.**

**What the hell was going on?**

"So you knew you were different why didn't you just except it at camp then?" Derek asked. Funny he was the one confused when he almost always understood everyone.

"Well it's weird I know I just thought that you know I had to be insane. I believed that it were possible I just didn't believe I was one of you," I said slightly confusing myself.

"No I understand I didn't believe what I was until I started craving blood," Della joked.

"I understand what you mean it's just that well, I never had to go through that in a family full of witch's," Miranda said.

"Can I read next ?" Della asked. She reached over and took the book.

"That sounds great but how about we take a break for some quick breakfast first?" Holiday asks getting up and stretching her legs.

_0.0_

_Okay what do you think? Review would be lovely! Tell what Point of view next, Love you for reading. Update when I update._

_-Gray_


	3. Reading Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own shadow falls if I did Derek never would have been an option Team Lucas! No offense Team Derek fans he wasn't bad I just liked Lucas better for Kylie, sorry?_

**Kylie's P.O.V.**

Breakfast was good I had been starving which was surprising because at 6:00 it was officially 1 hour before I usually eat breakfast. Well you know except when I am helping one of those freaking early riser ghosts! The cafeteria was empty but we were all enjoying ourselves.

"This food is disgusting! How are you enjoying it?" Della asked. Della who could love peperoni's almost as much as blood but still have no intrust in bacon or eggs.

"Well we don't love the things your diet consists of either and do you here us complaining?" Miranda asked. Uh-Oh another fight is brewing and I have a feeling it will be more bitter than coffee without sugar or milk.

"Yes you guys complain all of the time it drives me absolutely crazy!" Della said and I had to be honest it was defiantly true I couldn't lie about that.

"We have been getting better," Miranda said trying to keep her calm.

"Well we are about to read a book where all of your judgements are fresh and we get to here about all of your complaints so just shut up!" Della said. Damn sometimes I think she needs to learn how to control her emotions and then I notice wait but how would she be Della if she wasn't moody sometimes? Gosh she drives me insane!

"Can you guys just hurry up so that we can get back to the book! Please?" Derek asked.

"I was wondering? Holiday can we please skip school just for today so that we could hopefully finish the book soon it's the weekend tomorrow so we will have plenty of time to catch up," Perry asked putting on a puppy dog face. "If it helps I can turn into a puppy," Perry said smiling a cheesier grin.

"No you are not going to miss school," Burrnet said stern voice.

"Actually I think it might be important to finish this book as soon as possible there might be a reason we got it and Perry dose make a good point," Holiday said sweetly. Burrnet grumbled something none of us could hear well Della and Lucas heard and it looked as if they were holding back laughter. I couldn't hear because currently I was a fae.

**Miranda's P.O.V.**

"Let's go I'm finished," I said tucking in my chair and going to return my tray. Everyone else soon followed suite and we were soon back in our circle, but now we were in the front room instead of my bedroom. Della took the book and then started reading.

**"Chapter Two**

**An hour later, Kylie walked down the stairs with her backpack and purse over her shoulder.**

**Her mom met her in the entryway. "Are you okay?"**

**How could I be okay? "I'l live," Kylie answered. More than she could say about Grandma."**

**"Right then, Kylie had a vision of the bright purple lipstick the funeral home had put on her grandmother. Why didn't you take that off of me? Kylie could almost hear Nana asking."**

"They put her in bright purple lipstick that's terrible," I say. So I commented about how Kylies deceased Grandmother looked like when she was buried. Hey when I die I want to look good if I plan on annoying the crap out of ghost whispers like Kylie damn it I am going to do so with style.

"Yes it is, coming from the girl with three different hair colours," Lucas comments sarcastically and a few chuckles could be heard around our circle. I mock a hurt expression but we all know that I embraces being different.

"I love your hair," Perry whispers in my ear and then kisses me on the cheek.

"Oh I have to admit that wasn't bad for a were," Della said smiling. Della would have to make a comment about him being a were but you know what at least she didn't say something about how being weird is a witch thing or some shit like that it's too early for a fight.

"I try," he replied.

**"Weirded out by the thought, Kylie looked back at her mother.**

**Her mom stared at Kylie's backpack and her worry wrinkle appeared between her eyes. "Where are you going?" she asked.**

**"You said I could spend the night with Sara. Or were you too busy grilling Dad's shorts to remember?""**

My mom was always pushing my buttons back then too. Actually she still is it's all 'Miranda I know that you have dyslexia but all that means is that you have to try harder!' Okay I know it doesn't sound that bad but it starts to get on my nerves sometimes.

**"Her mom ignored the grilled-shorts comment. "What are you two going to do tonight?"**

**"Mark Jameson is having an end-of-school party." Not that Kylie felt like celebrating the event. Thanks to Trey dumping her and her parents divorcing, Kylie's whole summer was headed for the toilet. And the way things were going, someone was going to walk by and flush it."**

"So that's the infamous 'wrong party' Kylie went to," I say.

"You say that like we couldn't have picked that up ourselves," Lucas said. Perry shot him a warning glance. Lucas looked like was going to say something, so Kylie ran my hand up and down his leg as I tried to calm him. It worked as I felt his tense form him relax.

**""Are his parents going to be there?" Mom raised one dark eyebrow.**

**Kylie flinched emotionally, but physically didn't blink. "Aren't they always?"**

**Okay, so she lied. Normally she didn't go to Mark Jameson's parties for that very reason, but blast it, look where being good had gotten her. She deserved to have some fun, didn't she?"**

Holiday gave Kylie a disapproving look. "What I have learned from my mistake and it's in the past it's not like I can change it now!" Well I think a little rebellion is healthy you know sometimes you have to do stuff for you try different things so you can figure out where you belong nothing wrong with that.

**"Besides, hadn't her mom lied when her dad asked about his underwear?**

**"What if you have another dream?" Her mom touched Kylie's arm.**

**A quick touch. That's all Kylie ever got from her mom these days. No long hugs like her dad gave. No mother/daughter trips. Just aloofness and quick touches. Even when Nana, her mom's mom, died, Kylie's mom hadn't hugged her and Kylie had real y needed a hug then. But it had been her dad who'd pulled her into his arms and let her smear mascara on his suit coat. And now Dad and al his suit coats were gone."**

"I wonder who her favorite parent was?" Perry said sarcastically.

**"Drawing in a gulp of oxygen, Kylie clutched her purse. "I warned Sara I might wake up screaming bloody murder. She said she'd stake me in the heart with a wooden cross and make me go back to bed." **I think I might try that next time" Della said interrupting herself but quickly continued. I had to say I definitely agreed with Della although I would never do that because well Kylie was a better sister to me then well my sisters sometimes ideas like that sounded quite appealing.

**""Maybe you should hide the stakes before you go to sleep." Her mother attempted to smile.**

**"I will." For one brief second, Kylie worried about leaving her mom alone on the day her dad had left. But who was she kidding? Her mom would be fine.**

**Nothing ever bothered the Ice Queen."**

"Awh, you even gave your mom a nickname," Perry said. I knew these parts were hard on him since he didn't really have real parents. So I think he kind of coped with humor. I felt bad but I knew mentioning it would only make it worse.

**"Before walking out, Kylie peered out the window to make sure she wouldn't be assaulted by a guy wearing army duds.**

**Deeming the yard to be free of stalkers, Kylie ran out the door, hoping that tonight's party would help her forget just how badly her life sucked."**

"Way to be a Debby downer!" Lucas whispered rather loudly in my opinion cause come on I was the witch and I could hear him to Kylie she shot him an evil eye but she could see in his exspression that he was joking around.

**"* * ***

**"Here. You don't have to drink it, just hold it." Sara Jetton pushed a beer into Kylie's hands and ran off. **Wow I can tell your friends really cared about you Kylie," Della said.

"Look if you are going to keep interrupting yourself maybe someone else should read," Burrnet suggested. With that Della continued now determined to not make any comments.

**"Sharing elbow room with at least thirty kids, all packed into Mark Jameson's living room and talking at once, Kylie clutched the ice-cold bottle. Glancing around at the crowd, she recognized most of them from school. The doorbell rang again. Obviously, this was the place to be tonight. And according to every other kid at her high school, it was. Jameson, a senior whose parents never seemed to care what he did, held some of the wildest parties in town.**

**Ten minutes later, Sara stil MIA, the party shifted into ful swing. Too bad Kylie didn't feel like swinging along with them. She frowned at the bottle in her hand.**

**Someone bumped into her shoulder, causing the beer to splash on her chest and run down in the V of her white blouse. "Crap.""**

"Please don't tell me that's Trey," Lucas growled out. You could tell he was getting frustrated because his eyes were doing that orange thing. Weres have such a temper!

"It was Trey the sexiest beast in the world I then made out with the love of my life and we all lived happily ever after," Della pretended to read. I laughed okay that was hilarious because the look on Lucas's face was priceless I expected steam to spurt from his ears any second now.

"Don't joke with me," Lucas growled again.

**""Oh, I'm so sorry," the responsible bumper said.**

**Kylie looked up into John's soft brown eyes and tried to smile."**

**"Hey, being nice to a cute guy, who'd been asking about her at school made trying to smile easy. But the fact that John had been friends with Trey kept the thrill down to a minimum.**

**"It's okay," she said.**

**"I'll get you another." As if nervous, he shot off."**

"The fact that he offered her another is sweet but I don't like that he is encouraging the act of under age drinking," Holiday said in a motherly tone.

**""It's really okay," Kylie called after him, but between the music and the hum of voices, he didn't hear her.**

**The doorbel rang again. A few kids shifted around and gave Kylie a view of the door. More specifically, the shift gave her a view of Trey walking inside.**

**Beside him—or she should say plastered against him—sashayed his new slutty girlfriend.**

**"Great." She swung around, wishing she could teleport herself to Tahiti, or back home would be even better—especially if her dad would be there.**

**Through a back window, she spotted Sara on the patio and Kylie darted outside to join her."**

"I have a feeling that talking to a drunk best friend isn't exactly the best way to lighten your spirit," I commented. Seriously I had been basically friendless until Kylie got here because although I knew Della kylie was kind of like what held us together if we had met when we were younger I think all our lives would have been better however the old Sara seemed a lot better than the new not so improved one.

**"Sara looked up. She must have read the panic on Kylie's face, because she came running over to her. "What happened?"**

**"Trey and his screw toy are here."**

**Sara frowned. "So, you look hot. Go flirt with some guys and make him sorry.""**

"That best friend of yours sure gives awesome advice," I said. I can't believe Sara had the nerve to promote something out of Kylies comfort zone to encourage it!

"Hey, is it my fault that I hadn't met you guys yet?" Kylie asked.

**"Kylie rolled her eyes. "I don't want to stay here and watch Trey and what's her name making out."**

**"Were they already making out?" Sara asked.**

**"Not yet, but get one beer in Trey and all he'll think about is getting into a girl's panties. I know because I used to be the girl in the panties.""**

"And you missed that?" Derek asked. I felt guilty that Lucas had to here Kylie think about Trey so much. I feel jealous of freaking Sara so obviously her boyfriend the temperamental were wolf was sure to be frustrated.

"I guess it made me feel important or special or something," Kylie said confused. I was confused myself as to why she had been so obsessed with such a jerk.

**""Chill." Sara pointed back at the table. "Gary brought margaritas. Have one and you'll feel fine.""**

"And that would be more great advice from Sara the best friend genius," I said sarcastically.

**"Kylie bit her lip to keep from screaming that she wouldn't feel fine. Her life had toilet-bound stamped al over it.**

**"Hey." Sara nudged her. "We both know all you'd have to do to get Trey back is to grab him and take him upstairs. He's stil crazy about you. He found me before I left school today and asked about you.""**

"If you do that I might have to go kill his sorry excuse of an..." Lucas starts but Kylie cut him off.

Kylie whispered something I couldn't hear in his ear as and since his eyes slowly return from orange to their usual blue I'd say he was feeling better.

**""Did you know he was going to be here?" Betrayal started unraveling the little sanity she had left.**

**"Not for sure. But chill."**

**Chill? Kylie stared at her best friend and realized how different they'd become these last six months. It wasn't just Sara's need to party or the fact that she'd given up virginhood. Okay, so maybe it was those two things, but it seemed like more.**

**More as in Kylie had a sneaking suspicion that Sara longed to rush Kylie to join the partying-non-virgin ranks. Could Kylie help it if beer tasted like dog piss to her? Or if the idea of having sex didn't appeal?"**

"Not yet my friend but you hadn't met Derek or wolf boy yet," Perry teased.

**"Okay, that was a lie, sex appealed to her. When she and Trey had made out, Kylie had been tempted, really tempted, but then Kylie remembered her and Sara talking about how the first time should be special."**

Kylie buried her face in Lucas's chest in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

**"Then she recalled how Sara had given in to Brad's "needs"—Brad who was the love of Sara's life—yet, within two weeks of giving in, the love of Sara's life had dumped her. What was so special about that?**

**Since then, Sara had dated four other guys, and she'd slept with two of them. Now, Sara had stopped talking about sex being special.**

**"Look, I know you're worried about your parents," Sara said. "But that's why you need to just let loose and have some fun." Sara tucked her long, brown hair behind her ear. "I'm getting you a margarita and you're going to love it."**

**Sara darted off to the table by the group of people. Kylie started to follow but her gaze slapped against Soldier Dude, looking as scary and weird as ever, standing by the group of margarita drinkers."**

"They always come when their not wanted don't they?" Holiday asked rhetorically.

**"Kylie shot around, prepared to bolt, but she smacked right into a guy's chest, and darn it if more beer didn't jump out of the bottle and fall right between her boobs. "Great. My boobs are going to smell like a brewery."**

**"Every guy's dream," the husky male voice said. "But I'm sorry."**

**She recognized Trey's voice before she did his broad shoulders or his unique masculine scent.**

Lucas growled louder this time.

"Is somebody jealous?" Kylie teased him.

"**Preparing herself for the pain that seeing him would cause, she raised her gaze. "It's okay, John's already done it once."**

**She tried not to stare at the way Trey's sandy brown hair fell against his brow, or the way his green eyes seemed to lure her closer, or the way his mouth tempted her to lean in and press her lips to his."**

"He sounds like Derek's twin," I added. Even I would admit though that Derek was way better than Trey.

**"So it's true." He frowned.**

**"What's true?" she asked.**

**"That you and John have hooked up."**

"How dose he get that when all she said was that he had spilt beer on her boobs too?" I asked. Seriously how did this guy's brain freaking function.

"Because she phrased it 'It's okay, John's already done it once' duh" Della quoted the book. Oh I get it he was a perverted asshole.

**"Kylie considered lying. The thought that it would hurt him appealed to her."**

"Oh it appeals to more than just you but I would rather a physical sense," Lucas said Della and I nodded our agreement.

** "It appealed to her so much that it reminded her of the stupid games her parents played lately. Oh, no, she would not stoop to their "grown-up" level.**

**"I haven't hooked up with anyone." She turned to leave.**

**He caught her. His touch, the feel of his warm hand on her elbow, sent waves of pain right to her heart. And standing this close, his clean, masculine scent filled her airways. Oh God, she loved his smell.**

"You sound like a were," Burrnet commented.

"Hey I am not aloud to interrupt but you can that doesn't seem fair," Della said.

**""I heard about your grandma," he said. "And Sara told me about your parents getting a divorce. I'm so sorry, Kylie."**

**Tears threatened to crawl up her throat. Kylie was seconds away from falling against his warm chest and begging him to hold her. Nothing ever felt better than Trey's arms around her, but then she saw the girl, Trey's screw toy, walk outside, carrying two beers. In less than five minutes, Trey would be trying to get in her panties. And from the too-low-cut blouse and too-short skirt the girl wore, it appeared he wouldn't have to try too hard.**

**"Thanks," Kylie muttered, and went to join Sara. Luckily, Soldier Dude had decided margaritas weren't his thing after all and left."**

Holiday smiled she looked proud of Kylie so Kylie smiled back I was proud of the old her too.

**""Here." Sara took the beer from Kylie's hand and replaced it with a margarita."**

"How long dose it take for that girl to get a margarita?" Derek asked. That was a good point I get that being drunk made you slow or whatever but this is ridiculous!

**"The frosty glass felt unnaturally cold. Kylie leaned in and whispered, "Did you see a strange guy here a minute ago? Dressed in some funky army outfit?"**

**Sara's eyebrows did their wild, wiggly thing.** Wait is she a?" Della asked and Kylie shook my head at her. She obviously wasn't we weren't that freaking stupid! No offence or anything, what am I doing apologizing in my mind I sound insane!

**""How much of that beer did you drink?" Her laughter filled the night air.**

**Kylie wrapped her hands tighter around the cold glass, worried she seriously might be losing her mind. Adding alcohol to the situation didn't seem like a good idea.**

**An hour later, when three Houston cops walked into the backyard and had everyone line up at the back gate, Kylie stil had the same untouched margarita clutched in her hands."**

"And so the drama begins," I mocked an announcers voice. I just couldn't help myself.

**""Come on, kids," one of the cops said. "The sooner we move you to the precinct, the sooner we can get your parents to come get you." That was when Kylie knew for certain that her life really had been toilet-bound—and someone had just flushed.**

**"Where's Dad?" Kylie asked her mom when she stepped into the room at the police station. "I called Dad."**

**I'm a phone call away, Pumpkin. Hadn't he told her that? So why wasn't he here to get Pumpkin?**

**Her mom's green eyes tightened. "He called me."**

**"I wanted Dad," Kylie insisted. No, she needed her dad, she thought, and her vision clouded with tears. She needed a hug, needed someone who would understand.**

**"You don't get what you want, especially when … my God, Kylie, how could you do this?"**

**Kylie swiped the tears from her face. "I didn't do anything. Didn't they tell you? I walked a straight line. Touched my nose and even said my ABCs backwards. I didn't do anything."**

"I don't think that's what she was talking about," Holiday said. Her voice sounding motherly. When that baby was born it was going to have a great mother that was for sure.

"What do you mean?" Perry asked.

"She is talking about the fact that she lied to her," Derek said. Maybe understanding was a Fae thing.

**""They found drugs there," her mother snapped.**

**"I wasn't doing drugs."**

**"But do you know what they didn't find there, young lady?" Her mother pointed a finger at her. "Any parents. You lied to me.""**

"Told ya," Derek said.

"Nobody disagreed with you," Della said.

"No but you were thinking it!" Oh so now he was a mind reader with humans too isn't animals enough?

**""Maybe I'm just too much like you," Kylie said, still reeling at the thought that her dad hadn't shown up. He'd known how upset she'd been. Why hadn't he come?**

**"What does that mean, Kylie?"**

**"You told dad you didn't know what happened to his underwear. But you'd just flame-broiled his shorts on the grill."**

**Guilt filled her mother's eyes and she shook her head. "Dr. Day is right."**

**"What does my shrink have to do with tonight?" Kylie asked. "Don't tell me you called her. God, Mom, if you dare bring her down here where all my friends—"**

"All your friends? All your friends were going to shadow falls," Della said.

"I didn't even know that yet," Kylie complained in a whiney voice.

**""No, she's not here. But it's not just about tonight." She inhaled. "I can't do this alone."**

**"Do what alone?" Kylie asked, and she got this bad feeling in her stomach.**

**"I'm signing you up for a summer camp."**

**"What summer camp?" Kylie clutched her purse to her chest. "No, I don't want to go to any camp.""**

Lucas whispered something in Kylie's ear and then she smiled oh so now he knows how to whisper.

**""It's not about what you want." Her mom motioned for Kylie to walk out the door. "It's about what you need. It's a camp for kids with problems."**

**"Problems? Are you freaking nuts? I don't have any problems," Kylie insisted. Well, not any a camp could fix. Somehow she suspected going to camp wouldn't bring Dad home, it wouldn't make Soldier Dude disappear, and it wouldn't win Trey back. "**

"Well it did get rid of solider dude and in fact you didn't even want to get rid of him in the end and you met better guys or wolves and faes if you want to get specific," Holiday said.

**""No problems? Really, then why am I at the police station at almost midnight picking up my sixteen-year-old daughter? You're going to the camp. I'm signing you up tomorrow. This isn't up for debate." **Well your mom is over reacing a bit I mean seriously she didn't drink or do drugs she just lied all kids do that sometimes, not that I'm not glad your here just sayin'."

**"I'm not going. She kept telling herself that as they walked out of the police station.**

**Her mother might be bat-shit crazy, but not her dad. He simply wouldn't let her mom send her off to a camp fil ed with a bunch of juvenile delinquents. He wouldn't.**

**Would he?"**

"Things are getting interesting!" Derek said smiling.

'Knock Knock' she heard somebody pound at the front door.

"Let me in!" A familiar voice called. Oh crappers!

_0.0_

_I wonder who knocked I have decided who is joining next chapter but you can tell me who you want to visit our circle next! Love you all 4 reading I'll update when I update I just wanted to alert the readers of this story that I don't give up on story's sometimes I get serious writers block and don't update for a while but I never give up! FOR NARNIA! Anyway what did you think? Tell me if you liked the whole switching P.O.V.'s thing I know it was just Miranda but I was kind of trying it out tell me what you thought? Should I continue switching POV's or do Kylie only? _

_-Gray_


	4. Reading Chapter 3 part 1

Disclaimer:_ Nothing has changed over the path of the last 4 chapters I still don't own Shadow Falls!_

**Della's P.O.V.**

"Wolf," I grumbled clearly annoyed. I wasn't going to hide my dislike from her if she wanted to come barding in then she deserved to know that I had no care for her at all. Funny how she didn't say her name so everyone knew who she was. Okay like we didn't all recognise the voice on our own. Still it would have been polite! I definitely want to whoop her wolf ass away from shadow falls permanently. To be honest I don't care that Holiday would disapprove because although we have gotten closer since Kylie cares about her I still won't let her be in charge of my life. I don't even care that Burrnet would punish me he isn't the only vamp and I can stand my ground. It's Kylie that stops me she would kill me and stop talking to me and that is just too much! To tell you the truth Frederica had kind of grown on me sure we weren't friends but we were no longer enemies either which was a start.

"Please I need to speak with Lucas it's important pack business," Frederica's voice echoes through the cabin. Everything about the pack seems to be important. To them it was I guess. Seriously though no other supernatural was as naturally annoying as the were wolf!

"I am kind of in the middle of something," Lucas says the rims of his eyes turning orange.

"What?" she asked. You herd him LEAVE!

"Can somebody just let her in?" Miranda asked. Miranda definitely has a point. Listening to her yell through the door was getting on my nerves. However I would much rather her just leave.

"I'll get it," Kylie stands up and walk up to the door to find Federica's fist lifted to try and knock on the door again she immediately lowers it. Yeah if you hit my friend I hit you back harder! Okay so Kylie is warming up to her a little I'm not so whatever.

"So what are you doing?" Frederica asks. Funny how the important pack stuff is now forgotten. Yeah well I haven't forgotten.

"We are reading a book about when I first got to camp," Kylie says we all know she will just annoy us until we tell her so why not just cut to the chase? I could already hear Kylies argument when everyone left. Do you want to know why because the people currently in our circle is kind of our 'pack' if that is how you want to look at it and sometimes things are only meant for members to know. Frederica raises an eyebrow but doesn't question Kylie.

"What are you doing here?" I ask trying to speed up the visit. I say standing next to Kylie.

"Not as important as your stuff so I'm staying," she says as if it's her right.

"Who said you were invited," Miranda asks now standing on Kylie's other side.

"Look we all know I will listen in anyway so why not let me listen from inside?" she asks as if it's the most obvious answer ever and we all know she isn't lying. Well actually Burrnet and I know she isn't lying but it's easy to guess.

Frederica joins our circle she sits opposite Kylie and Kylie then walks over to Lucas sits back down in his lap. "Can I read?" Frederica asks.

"I hope so you are in grade 11," I joke.

"You know what I meant," she said and I reluctantly handed her the book.

**Kylie's P.O.V.**

**"Chapter Three**

**Three days later, Kylie, suitcase in hand, stood in the YMCA parking lot where several of the camp buses picked up the juvenile delinquents. She freaking couldn't believe she was here.**

**Her mom was really doing it."**

"Kylie it's not just your mom you know," Holiday says. I know this but she feels it important to mention it to me anyway. I understood why though it seems like back then I blamed everything on my mom I feel bad now.

**"And her dad was really letting her mom do it."**

"Better," Holiday said smiling. It had seemed so had to see my dad as anything but perfect back then, but now I have seen so many flaws!

**"Kylie, who'd never drunk more than two sips of beer, who'd never really smoked one cigarette, let alone any pot, was about to be shipped off to some camp for troubled kids."**

"Gifted kids," Miranda said. Was she planning on pointing out each thought I had on the camp before I had even been there.

"I didn't know that!" I argued. Seriously who dose she think I am a fortune teller?

**"Her mom reached out and touched Kylie's arm. "I think they're calling you.""**

"Who is calling her?" Perry asked. Are you serious it's not like he wasn't there!

"The bus," I said slowly gosh I don't think Perry's mind works in the mornings.

**"Could her mom get rid of her any faster? Kylie pulled away from her touch, so angry, so hurt she didn't know how to act anymore. She'd begged, she'd pleaded, and she'd cried, but nothing worked. She was about to head off to camp. She hated it but there was nothing she could do. **Wait you cried?" Frederica asked confused but then continued.

**"Not offering her mom one word, and swearing not to cry in front of the dozens of other kids, Kylie stiffened her back and took off to the bus behind the woman holding the sign that read SHADOW FALLS CAMP.**

**Jeez. What kind of hell hole was she being sent to?"**

"It's not that bad," Burrnet said smiling proud of the camp that was now half his.

**"When Kylie stepped on the bus, the eight or nine kids already there raised their heads and stared at her. She felt an odd kind of stirring in her chest and she got those weird chills again. Never, not in all sixteen years of her life, had she wanted to turn and run away as much as she did now.**

**She forced herself not to bolt, then she met the gazes of … oh, Lordie, can you say freaks?"**

"That is just rude," Miranda said and Perry nodded putting his arms around her. Wow are you serious they were going to judge every thought that goes through my mind! Well I hope they write a book about all of their points of view and I hope I find them so I can criticize them all.

**"One girl had her hair dyed three different colors—pink, lime green, and jet black."**

"Oh! That's me. See that people she noticed me first!" Miranda said proudly. She said that as if I wouldn't notice the girl with 3 different hair freaking colours first!

"Some of us hadn't even been on that bus," Lucas said.

**"Another girl wore nothing but black—black lipstick, black eye shadow, black pants, and a black long-sleeve shirt. Hadn't the goth look gone out of style? Where was this girl getting her fashion tips? Hadn't she read that colors were in? That blue was the new black?"**

"Probably a wolf," Della said.

"What's wrong with what wolves wear?" Frederica asked sitting in front of us in black skinny jeans a black T-shirt and Black bracelets. I struggled to hold in a laugh it was so true and obvious how did she not get it?

**"And then there was the boy sitting almost at the front of the bus. He had both his eyebrows pierced. Kylie leaned down to peer out the window to see if she could still see her mother. Surely, if her mom took a look at these guys, she'd know Kylie didn't belong here."**

"Yes you do but we can always take you down to a Tattoo parlor if you want," Miranda said smiling.

"Why do you suggest tattoo's?" I ask her curiously.

"Because we have pierced 'freaks' as you would call them goth 'freaks' and different coloured hair 'freaks' but no tattoos!" Miranda said it as if it were a crime.

"Actually Frederica has a Tattoo," I say and everyone except Lucas and I look shocked.

"You told her?" Lucas asks Frederica furiously. Why is that the first question why ask him why not ask me how I knew?

"No she saw you showing it to me," he said simply. Lucas always good with words, not!

"You were snooping?" Frederica asks and I expected her to have steam come flowing out of her ears.

"No you were in the spot I liked to go to calm down and think I had been having a really shitty... you know your going to read about it soon enough," I said. Crap I wish they weren't about to all get to re laugh at my most embarrassing moments.

**""Take your seat," someone said, and stepped behind her.**

**Kylie turned around and saw the bus driver. While Kylie hadn't noticed it earlier, she realized even the bus driver looked a little freakish. Her purple-tinted gray hair sat high on her head like a footbal helmet. Not that Kylie could blame her for teasing her hair up a few inches. The woman was short. Elf short. Kylie glanced down at her feet, half expecting to see a pair of pointed green boots. No green shoes.**

**Then her gaze shot to the front to the bus. How was the woman going to drive the bus?"**

"That is a good question," Perry asked laughing at my thoughts.

**""Come on," the woman said. "I have to have you kids there by lunch, so move it along."**

**Since everyone but Kylie had taken their seats, she supposed the woman meant her. She took a step farther into the bus, feeling as if her life would never, ever be the same."**

"Right you are on that one," Burrnet said.

**""You can sit by me," someone said. The boy had curly blond hair, even blonder than Kylie's, but his eyes peering at her were so dark they looked black." **

"That would be me, the second one here in this circle who was noticed," Perry said raising his hand as if he were in class.

**"He patted the empty seat beside him. Kylie tried not to stare, but something about the dark/light combination felt off. Then he wiggled his eyebrows, as if … as if her sitting beside him meant they might make out or something."**

"Ewe, No offence Kylie but I only have a thing for Miranda here," Perry said smiling. Miranda then leaned in and kissed him on the lips and Della ewed.

"Real mature," Miranda said smiling.

"I know it's the middle of the chapter but I really need to go to the washroom," Della complained.

"Okay everyone washroom break," Holiday said as Frederica marked the spot we were at with a Kleenex she took from the box on the table behind her. Almost everyone left so they wouldn't all have to she=are our washroom thank goodness I don't want it to smell, anyway I stood at the door waiting because I knew Della would be pissed if I stole the washroom and looked up to see Frederica hadn't left yet.

"Classy," Della said joking with her.

"Just go take your piss," Frederica said.

_0.0_

_Sorry about cutting the chapter in half but I was really busy and I needed to update so could tell you that I will not be able to update tomorrow however the day after I will cross my finger! I love my readers! Please review? How long has everyone been enjoying summer vacation? Personally this is my 5th day I wish I was able to go to shadow falls!:( Hope your summer has been awesome so far mine has! Well as awesome as a summer without attending a supernatural camp can be!_

_-Gray_


End file.
